A fuel feed apparatus disclosed in JP-A-11-168859 has a rotating member such as an impeller received in a pump casing to pressurize fuel drawn from a fuel tank. The fuel flows through a pump chamber formed in the pump casing, and pressure difference is caused due to pressurization of fuel in the pump chamber. In this situation, fuel pressure, i.e., force applied to the pump casing becomes unbalanced, and pump casing may be deformed when the pump casing does not have enough rigidity. Accordingly, clearance between the pump casing and the rotating member decreases, and rotation of the impeller may be locked in the pump casing. As a result, pumping performance may be decreased.